Nobody left but me
by IcyDemon7654
Summary: This is based off of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's level "No Russian" Please review, you don't have to, but I would like to know what you think about it.


It was a warm summer morning, I looked at my teammates, they we're all nervous as I was. Well, I should be, because I'm the newbie here. I looked at our leader, Dmitri Bogdanov, he's leading us. "Well ... are you guys ready?" He said at us. I looked into his cold blue eyes and said, "Yeah, I'm ready." Victor said, "Booyah! I'm ready for this!" Jacob said, "I'm a little bit nervous to tell you the truth." "Well stop being nervous, one mistake will kill us all." Said Dmitri "We're going to send a strong message to their government ... and nothing will stop us!" "YEAH!!! WOOHOO!! LET'S DO THIS!"We all screamed.

We exited the van, Dmitri said, "Listen up, Damien is going to pick us up at the far extraction point in the airport, that means we're gonna have to fight off what's against us." We headed for the elevator with our bags. As soon as the elevator doors closed, we opened our bags and grabbed out our guns. Dmitri looked at all of us sharply, expecting us not to choke, no doubt. But we shouldn't be able to choke because we've been practicing for weeks.

Dmitri looked at me and said, "Remember...If it moves...shoot it". We walked slowly towards the civilians in the airport lining up to enter in. We readied our guns as the people turned around. "Three......Two....One...FIRE!!!" Screamed Dmitri.

Our guns made the sound of bloodshed. People everywhere we're either dead on the floor, or wounded trying to escape. Either way, they're dead. After we were finished, we started to walk. I turned to notice some security guards exiting a room next to us. Jacob aimed his Striker and quickly took down all three of the guards. We rushed towards the scene where some guards decided to fight back, firing their M9's and MP5K's.

Dmitri looked at me and shouted, "Quick! Use your grenade launcher! Dispose of these pests". I took out my secondary weapon, an AK-47 with a grenade launcher attachment, I fired one round at the guards, quickly taking out two at the same time.

The remaining guard shot his M9 towards Victor. "Ugh!" shouted Victor as he fell to the floor. I rushed towards him to see if he was okay. The bullet punctured his firing arm, he is 'disabled'". I turned towards Dmitri, who was killing the remaining guard and said, "Victor was shot in his right arm! He can't shoot!" Dmitri looked towards Victor and said, "Yes he can." Dmitri throws the dead guard's M9 towards Victor, "There, get back up and quit screwing around."

Victor, grabbed the M9 with his left hand, leaving his RPD on the floor. I quickly picked up my L86 and ran towards my teammates, as they were heading downstairs. Some guards came up in an elevator to stop us quickly, but Jacob threw a grenade into the elevator. One guard saw the grenade and decided to run for his life ... into a barrage of bullets, killing him instantly. The other guard, who didn't notice the grenade, decided to save himself by taking the elevator down. The grenade exploded, killing him instantly from the shrapnel"

We approached the airplanes, we noticed some helicopters passing over us. Dmitri turned towards us and said, "This is it, reload your weapons if you have to, this is about to get ugly." We quickly ran towards the docked airplanes. A barrage of smoke grenades suddenly appeared in front of us. We knew what was coming.

About 10 Russian's with Riot Shields appeared through the smoke. I knew what to do, I took out my grenade launcher, but Dmitri said, "No, I have a better idea." He took out his cell phone and called Damien. Seconds later, an armoured car suddenly drove past us, ramming into the Russian soldiers, killing them all. The back door opened and Damien appeared with an M240.

"Did I miss something?" he said as he looked around the area. "Yep, just about everything" said Jacob. Damien laughs and said, "Damn". Just as we were about to get on the car, an RPG rocket flies and hits the car, killing Damien. "Shit! There's more!" I screamed. Dmitri looked at the car in awe, and then looked towards Jacob, who was closer to the car then all of us. He was badly injured from the flying pieces of metal hitting him.

"Ugh...Damn, didn't see that one coming" said Jacob. Me and Victor started to give Dmitri and Jacob covering fire. Dmitri looked at Jacob and said, "You almost died, be careful next time". Jacob looked at Dmitri, then at us, then he started to examine his beaten up body. He was covered in small metal fragments, blood from Damien and a big piece of metal was stuck into his leg.

As Jacob got up, we heard a sniper shot, hitting Victor in between the eyes. "SHIT SNIPER!!!" Dmitri cried. I looked at Victor's dead body, shocked to see the blood coming down from his face. I turned towards the group of Russian soldiers still heading towards us. I rushed towards Dmitri, who was behind the blown up car.

"What do we do now? We lost Damien and Victor and Jacob is badly wounded" I told Dmitri. Jacob looked at us and said, "I can give you guys...cover fire if you want". Dmitri gave a angry look at Jacob and said, "No, you're too injured to shoot, Bryan, you have to cover me and Jacob as we make our way to the extraction point."

I froze as the barrage of bullets and footsteps got closer and closer. But I knew we could do this, I picked up my L86 and started firing blindly into the crowd. I looked back towards Dmitri and Jacob and said, "Fine, I'll cover you guys, we'll make our way towards the extraction point. Dmitri, once we get there call one of your friends to pick us up". Dmitri nodded and picked up Jacob. "We'll go as soon as you say the area is clear".

I turned to look at the area to see at least 6 Russian soldiers with their guns pointed at us, 1 sniper in the balcony and a lot of dead bodies. I fired at the 6 Russian soldiers with my L86, at least 2 of them died while the rest fired back at me. Then I felt a sudden gush of pain towards my left arm. I've been shot.

I looked at my bleeding arm, then I went prone, placed my bipod on the floor with the L86 on it, and began to fire upon the remaining ground troops. They we're heavily defended with barricades. I quickly grabbed out my AK-47 and reloaded a HE grenade into the grenade launcher, and fired it towards them. Their bodies flew like birds. Now I can pay attention to the sniper.

The sniper wasn't as easy to take down as the others. I quickly drew back my L86 and turned towards Dmitri saying, "I killed the ground troops, I just have to take out the sniper and we're clear". Dmitri smiles and says, "Good job; where is the sniper?" I pointed towards the balcony closest to us. Dmitri looks at me and says, "Pass me your AK". I reloaded a HE grenade into the launcher and handed it to him. He detached it off of my AK and said, "On the count of three, you give me covering fire and I run towards the balcony, then I will fire the grenade". I nodded.

I turned towards the balcony and began emptying the rest of the barrel clip into the balcony, scaring the sniper. Dmitri then ran towards the balcony and fired the grenade launcher. There was an explosion, ending up with a body flying towards Dmitri. Dmitri quickly ran back towards the car to pick up Jacob while I reloaded my L86.

"This is it, it's over, we did it!" Dmitri cheered happily while holding Jacob. I ran towards the extraction point to find a car waiting for us, I didn't like the looks of this. I turned towards Dmitri and said, "There's a car right over there, but it's kind of suspicious". Dmitri gives me a cold look and said, "You're too paranoid Bryan, just help me get Jacob into the car".

I picked up Jacob's legs while Dmitri had his arms and we put him into the back of the car. I then went to the passenger seat while Dmitri grabbed the wheel and turned it on. I looked on top to see a helicopter go over us and towards the scene.

A few minutes later, everything went black. I woke up about an hour later, lying in front of the exploded car. I looked to see if I was alright. I was lucky with a few bruises and a broken arm. I looked towards the car and shouted for Dmitri and Jacob. "DMITRI! JACOB! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" I screamed. No replies, just the sound of the fire in the car. I decided to go and check.

I limped towards the car, falling a few times. I crawled into what used to be the passenger side door to see Dmitri's body in the driver's seat. I shook him a few times, but he wouldn't move. I checked his pulse...nothing. "Damn it!" I said. I then grabbed his cell phone, still in one piece. I quickly turned towards the back seat where Jacob was. I looked to find Jacob's lifeless body lying in the back seat.

I started to cry a little, then wiped the tears away as I crawled outside. I took out Dmitri's cell phone and made a call to a friend of mine. "Nikolai, it's me Bryan. This may be sudden to ask of you, but I need a ride to your place. No I don't know the co-ordinates; I'll take a picture of where I am. Dmitri...he's dead, so is everyone else. Look, can you just pick me up? Okay, thanks bye".

I turned towards the wreck and took a picture of it and sent it to Nikolai. I looked at the air port to see more helicopters rushing towards the scene, I turned towards Dmitri and said, "If you we're alive my friend...you would be proud of what we accomplished today..." I then lied down to see another helicopter racing towards the scene. This time it stopped at the car wreck.

I grabbed my L86 and aimed it at the helicopter. When the heli landed, Nikolai exited out of it and turned towards me. "My friend, are you okay?" asked Nikolai. I stood up while holding onto my L86 and said, "Just a couple of bruises and a broken arm". Nikolai then helped me onto his helicopter and said, "I'm taking you back to my place". I looked at the crash site, then at the air port. I then turned away and closed my eyes.

The End

Author's note: I got the idea from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's level "No Russian"

Please review and thanks for reading


End file.
